diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Ball
The “Ball” was an unnamed class which was secretly added on 13 January 2017 and was removed the same day. The reasons for addition are unknown, due to its odd design and the fact that it was only accessible in Sandbox. Unlike the removed Mounted Turret, however, you cannot control other player’s Auto Turrets during the update. This suggests that this tank is not related to the Mounted Turret. The only way to access the “Ball” while it was in-game was to press \ once in Sandbox mode; no other way to access it was discovered and it did not appear in the Class Tree. Its Tier is also unknown. Design The “Ball” was simply a circle with no Barrels, Spawners or any type of offensive weapons. Technical It had the same stats as a normal tank; however, all bullet stats had no known effect. It had the same HP and movement speed as a Basic Tank. Strategy *Strong Against: Smasher class tanks. *Weak Against: Bullet spammers, such as the Triplet, Sprayer, and Streamliner, in addition to the Overseer and Destroyer branches. As the Ball This tank, while it existed, was a superb body damage class, and could defeat a Spike with fully upgraded health and body damage and only lose 30% of its health, however, it was especially susceptible to rapid-fire Bullets and Drone classes, due to its inability to counter them or to closely engage. Since the Ball had no barrels, it was technically useless upgrading the bullet stats. However, after maxing the other stats, 5 points are still left unused. If the player was daring enough to play the Ball, they would have to use their last five upgrade points on bullet stats or leave them unused. Against the Ball *The Overseer branch could easily swarm the Ball, as the Ball has no form of defense. Just ensure that it does not get too close. *Simple bullet classes excel at fighting against the Ball. The Ball cannot block the bullets, neither can it very effectively retreat, even with maxed Movement Speed stats. *Branches off Trapper can fight the Ball with ease when the two come into close proximity of each other. *Annihilators can be used to a great effect against the Ball, as it will wither its health down to almost nothing with just a single shot. *Rammer builds could destroy the Ball, as long as the Ball does not have body damage of its own. If it did, which was the only logical stat it has due to its lack of artillery, then it is heavily advised to stay away, as it could win against all Smasher class tanks **Strangely, though it could destroy a Spike with full health, it is rumored that a body-build Booster could destroy it. *Players should not let the Ball get close to themselves, as it will most likely have a Body Damage build. Trivia *Many people quickly alluded to the “Ball” somehow being related to the quickly-reverted controllable auto turret update, as when occupied turrets died the tank would be shown as “Mounted Turret” and the tank model would simply be a circle, just like the “Ball” appeared on the death screen. However, the “Ball” has never officially been named, and no name appears on the XP or below the Death Screen. **This may have been the result of a corrupted update or Tank code accidentally being applied to a bullet entity. *Strangely, with a rammer build the Ball was able to kill a Spike and still had 30% life left, while it would die against a normal ram build tank. *When the update was around, you could not control people's Auto Turrets unlike the Mounted Turret *The Ball was unmentioned in the Changelog. *This tank was only playable in Sandbox. History *The “Ball” was added on the 13th of January, 2017, and secretly removed the same day, about 8 hours later. Gallery Circle WRA.png|Ball in-game (Sandbox). browser_2017-01-13_23-30-37.png|Proof that you can kill yourself and another person simultaneously (with o) with this tank. es:Ball ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks